The Reject
by Blugu
Summary: 3 letters written by potential FFVII characters who didn't make the cut.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Reject 

Author's note: This story is about a Final Fantasy 7 character that was made but was never in the game. This is fictional, so don't think that this character actually existed. 

Hello. My name is Crystal Harean. I was originally created to play a similar role as Aeris. Yes, I too would have died. I'm glad I didn't get in the game for that reason. I mainly practice magic. And instead of selling flowers like Aeris, I was a fortune teller. I would have had a little shop called Crystal's Crystal Ball. I liked the name a lot. In my shop, I was to tell people their fortunes, and there were many cool gadgets in there, too. The story would have been that Cloud would be passing through Gongaga village, feeling unsure of himself. He would step inside of my shop, and I was to give him his fortune. When I looked into my crystal ball, I would see that Cloud was actually very fearful at heart and young inside. Then, I was to feel bad for him and join his quest to help end his suffering. Little did I know I would be required to die and bring more pain to him. 

Unlike Aeris, I was to be a very strong character, although I didn't look it. I was to be even stronger than Cloud. I guess the authors decided that this wasn't such a good idea. Cloud and I would have fallen in love, and I was to have the same dark holy fate as Aries did. Except that in the ending of the game I was to reappear in someone's fortune. I, obviously was a magic user. 

My limit breaks were all based on magic. But, unlike Aeris, not all of them were to be healing magic. I had one that made the stars fall from the heavens and on to the opponent. It was a wonderful attack. My weapon was a state of the art bow and arrow. The limit break I just mentioned would be done by me shooting the arrow up into the sky, which would've parted the heavens and stars. I was made to be 16 years old, and I started out with 20 potions when I first joined your party. 

Oh well, You never know what game designers are going to do. I hope you readers don't miss me. I would have loved to entertain you all! There are more like me! I hope you will find out what they are like as well! Until next time!, 

Love always, 

Crystal Harean 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Reject II 

Author's note: I've taken Jenova's advice and made it so you could have played a whole new game by accessing this character. This story may seem different than the first, but that's only because this person has a different personality. Enjoy! 

Hey! I'm Timothy Gordon. I was inspired to write this because of Crystal Harean. I decided that I should tell the world about my character that was meant to be on Final Fantasy VII. 

I would have come into the game early on. What would have happened was, in the beginning cinema, you would have seen Sephiroth killing four people. Those people were my mother, my father, my brother, and me. So as you can see, I'm dead. Yes, I am a ghost. I would have watched Cloud and his gang on their journey to pursue Sepheroth from the heavens. Since Sephiroth killed my entire family, I would have wanted revenge. 

The way that I would become a party member was a bit complicated. You would have needed to go into any regular battle and the screen would flash. Then, one of the party members would have to use an item called "white mist" and throw it. Then I would become visible. You would then have to kill all the other enemies while not damaging me. I thought it was quite interesting. 

My weapon, well I didn't really have a weapon. I was to use telepathy to injure my enemies. One of my limit breaks was summoning a dead family member to come and help me. They would sink into the enemy and attack them from the inside! It was great because the attack could never miss! 

There were a few things about my character that the producers didn't really like. First of all, I was a lot like Cid and Barret. In other words, I swore a lot! Secondly, They didn't think that the "being dead" aspect would go over well with all FF fans. Finally, they thought that they already had enough characters. So as you can see, the chances of me getting in the game were slim to begin with. 

Something really cool about my character was the ending cinema. In it, I would have carried Sephiroth's dead body up into the sky where my family could have gotten revenge as well. Then I would have plunged him straight into hell. 

But for some reason, things didn't work out as planned. The forces were against me. I think many of you would have enjoyed my presence in the game. Some of you would have though I was a flake. But in either case, I'm glad I could share myself with you. 

Stay cool, 

Timothy Gordon 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Reject III 

Hello. After a lot of convincing from both Crystal and Tim, I've decided to write about myself. My name is Emma Wallace. Sound familiar? That's because I was to be Barret's daughter. If I was chosen, you could have waved good bye to Marlene. We were both created to play the same role. 

As you can already tell, I wouldn't have had a very prominent role in the story. But like Marlene, I would have had a strong impact on Barret. Unlike Marlene, I had a dark skin tone. I could never really figure out why Marlene ended up with a light skin color if Barret was her father. 

Since I'm not really a main character, I don't have quit as much to say as Crystal or Timothy did. The designers didn't go into much detail about me since they didn't have to. I would have lived in the slums like Marlene and helped Tifa with the bar. I was to know practically all of the people that came in and out of the bar. I was made to be very friendly with all of the customers even though I stood up for what I believed. If I disagreed with something, I would make sure people knew I did. Maybe one of the reasons I didn't make it into the game was because it wasn't logical for someone who said what they believed to be friendly as well. 

If I had gotten in to the game, one thing that would have been interesting was one day when Cloud, Barret, and I were in the bar, 3 Shinra soldiers would have attacked. I would have gotten to fight along side of Cloud and Barret for that one battle! I would have thrown chairs and other various objects. Plus, I even had a limit break! It was called "scream". I would have taken a microphone and screamed as loud as I could into it. This would have effected all three of the soldiers and healed Cloud, Barret, and me. It would have been so cool! Oh well, That's life! 

After a lot of thinking, I've come to some conclusions about why the producers didn't put me in. They probably thought that someone living in the slums wouldn't be as friendly as me and that Barret would be too over protective to let me fight in a battle. I guess Marlene just fit better. In some ways, I'm glad I didn't get the part. It would have been a lot of stress. Besides, I'm only a little girl! 

Well, I'm glad that I listened to Crystal and Tim. I think telling my story was a good experience. And now, you're a little bit wiser. 

It's been nice chatting! 

Love, 

Emma Wallace 


End file.
